


The Search for Millicent

by AKyloDarkly83 (ksquared83)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst Free, Annoyed General Hux, Fluffy, Good Guy Kylo Ren, One Shot, but she's fine, find the cat, millicent has gone missing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksquared83/pseuds/AKyloDarkly83
Summary: Supreme Leader Kylo Ren begrudgingly puts out a video to all of the First Order with a plea to find General Hux's cat, Millicent.





	The Search for Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> When I saw the video of Adam Driver asking for help to find his directors dog I knew this had to be written, so here it is. :D

“Okay, can we get on with this now?” Kylo Ren was annoyed enough that he had to make this video but having to stand in front of a holoprojector on the other side of Hux and the FO propaganda director was particularly frustrating.

“One moment, Supreme Leader, I’m just setting the lighting filters on the lens now aaaand… we’re live in three, two, one…” The director pointed his finger to begin.

He stood tall and straight, his expression as stoic as ever as he looked into the cold, dead lens of the droid holoprojector. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

“Attention First Order, this is your Supreme Leader speaking. There is a matter of some urgency that I hope to bring to your attention.” He glared at Hux in annoyance.

“Well, go on,” the General grumbled quietly.

He went on, “Approximately five hours ago, General Hux’s cat went missing. For those who’ve somehow managed to never see the annual Officer’s of the First Order calendar, this is what the little guy looks like here.”

An image of the cross-eyed orange striped tabby appeared in a second holo projection beside him.

“We’re currently standing in hangar bay 12 which is the last place anyone saw the fur-ball.”

“Her name is Millicent,” Hux angrily whispered.

Kylo glared.

“Again, for those who don’t know… the cat’s name is Millicent. Any information as to the whereabouts of _Millicent_ must be brought to a superior officer at once.”

“The incentives, Supreme Leader,” added Hux.

He rolled his eyes and carried on, “Any personnel who finds her or brings usable intel that assists in finding her will be granted extra rations, shore leave, we’ll bless your children… if fraternization wasn’t strictly forbidden by First Order protocols.”

“No, that’s not what I…” Hux grumbled with annoyance. “They’ll be lucky they aren’t reconditioned, blast it. They should be grateful just to have rations.”

“Continuing… on,” Kylo said warningly, “Your efforts in recovering said cat will be greatly appreciated. Please inform your shipmates, your squadmates, whoever you can because recovering Millicent the cat is a top priority.”

“I swear if some Resistance scum has taken her,” Hux growled.

“No resistance scum has taken your cat, General. Calm down.”

“Don’t tell me to calm down! My baby is missing dammit!”

“End transmission,” Kylo said slashing his hand across his neck. The holo droid shut down and the director began packing up his equipment. A moment later he stormed over to the Hux.

“Let’s get one thing straight, I’m doing this for the cat, not for you!”

“Fine, as long as we find her, I don’t care about your reasons for helping me.”

“Fine,” he replied.

“Fine!” Hux grumbled before turning on heel and storming away.

Kylo Ren sighed with agitation as he strode out of the hangar bay and back to his private chambers. Just as he reached his room he felt an all-too-familiar buzzing in the back of his mind as the Force bond opened.

“I’m… really… not in the mood for this right now,” he said impatiently.

“Oh, really? Are you sure you don’t want to see who I have with me first?” Said Rey.

Kylo cursed under his breath and when he turned, sure enough, he saw her standing there as insufferably beautiful as ever, with Millicent cradled in her arms, purring loudly in contentment.

“Where… did you find her?” He asked with restrained annoyance.

“She scurried off the boarding ramp just before you took off. I saw her and scooped her up. I figured you’d put out an alarm or something for her.”

He rolled his eyes at her. “May I please have the cat back?”

Rey scowled, “What if she doesn’t want to go back? Hux is an awful man; he doesn’t deserve her.”

“Maybe not but this is her home, and I know for a fact that he dotes on that stupid cat.”

“She is not stupid… you’re stupid!” Rey retorted quietly.

He smirked, then took a cautious step closer to her. Her eyes shied away from him but he kept looking at her. He took another step.

“May I please… have her back?” He extended his hand.

Rey glanced at it as she rubbed Millicent’s head. She looked at her then and said, “If they hurt you, you run away and come back to me, do you understand?”

Millicent looked up at her with her crossed eyes and mewed quietly as Rey handed her over through the Force. She grumbled slightly as Kylo took her, but didn’t fight him as he petted her head.

“Thank you,” he said.

“Welcome,” said Rey with a mocking sneer.

“We’ll take good care of her, I promise.”

“You’d better,” she said before ending the bond.

Millicent mewed softly as Kylo pet her. “You’re a troublesome little brat, you know?”

The cat just stared at him and purred.


End file.
